In the past, removing of fat from foods has typically been associated with a loss of quality, especially in meat products, as it is difficult to maintain the desired flavor, texture and moisture in reduced or low fat formulations.
A variety of approaches exist for the replacement of fat in meat products including the use of hydrocolloids such as seaweed extracts (carrageenans, agar, alginates), fermentation gums (xanthan gum), cellulose gums (MCC, CMC, HPC, MC), plant seed gums (locust/carob bean gums, guar gum), starches, and processed plant products (wheat bran, soy products, other brans, Oatrim (R), etc.).
Additionally, many of the reduced or low fat meat formulations have a "cardboard" taste associated with them that greatly reduces consumer acceptance of these products. Further there are often objectionable flavors in grain/meat products which are easily detectable and juiciness is lacking.